


Why Him?

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Questions, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks since Liesel stopped walking home from school with Rudy. And the boy considered the (unpleasant) possibility that she had a boyfriend. Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Book Thief_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Markus Zusak, and 20th Century Fox and Sunswept Entertainment.

It had been weeks, and Rudy still had not gotten used to it, still disliked it. 

The way Liesel raced through the school hallways after the final bell, barely sparing him a glance or word despite his calls to wait. The way she vanished and the boy made his way home without her amongst their group of classmates. The way she avoided him, refused to tell him why she hurried off to or how she spent her afternoons.

At first Rudy had been puzzled, then frustrated, angry, and finally hurt. (He was careful to never show that last one.) He missed sharing the long walk home with her, talking, playing, sharing dreams and secrets, racing, and joking. His pals were alright, but it wasn’t the same. Even weekends Liesel now spent mostly at home. Rarely could Rudy coax her out for a game. He missed _her_. Were they not friends? Good friends? Best friends? 

The next day when school let out the boy determinedly kept close to Liesel as she darted past students. “What’s the rush?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” a light laugh escaped her. She glanced back at him with a brief smile. “I have to go.”

“But—”

“Cinderella late for her date?” one of Rudy’s admirers mocked, purposefully blocking the blond-haired boy’s way. “Oh, hi, Rudy!” She smiled brightly at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Excuse me!” he shoved past her, eyes swiftly searching the crowed hall. Liesel had disappeared. Sighing in frustration, he hurried to the school’s entrance. Yet a careful search when he burst out the doors revealed Liesel had given him the slip. Again. 

Rudy stood for a while frowning. A few friends who passed by and asked if he was coming were waved off. He thought about his friend’s smile right before she left. He recalled the girl’s taunt. Rudy’s frown darkened. It could not be. However there was Liesel’s smile, bright and happy. Not unlike smiles he had seen girls give their boyfriends… 

The boy instantly dismissed the idea. _But it makes sense,_ a voice in his head reasoned. _Her rushing off, not having time for you._ Rudy stiffened. _It was bound to happen someday._

“A boyfriend,” he murmured, stomping down the sidewalk. 

Was that it? If so, why hadn’t she told him? Did she think he would make fun of her, be upset? He was not upset that she might have a boyfriend. No, not at all. He was just…

He quickened his pace, exhaling loudly. 

_Did he have to work hard to get her attention, like I did when she first arrived here?_ Rudy wondered. _Did she ignore him, not speak to him as she did with me? Was he persistent, trying to talk to her, writing her notes? Does he remember the first time she smiled at him? When she finally spoke to him? Or was she welcoming from the start, friendly, happy and accepting?_

The question left a sour taste in Rudy’s mouth. Perhaps Liesel’s boy did not have to work much to get her. The blond-haired boy’s hands curled into fists. 

_Has he already kissed her?_

With a scowl Rudy kicked a snow pile, his stomach tying into a hard knot. It had been a long time since he last asked Liesel for a kiss. But the boy had not forgotten the request; often he’d thought about it and not in the same joking manner as he had when he first asked. 

Rudy’s eyes narrowed. Tomorrow he would find out from Liesel what was going on. And…and if there was a boyfriend he’d ask a question: 

Why him?

THE END


End file.
